


T'was The Night Before Christmas

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is home alone on Christmas Eve...when she receives an interesting visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for you all to enjoy ;)

## Joyeux Noel, mon coeur...

I sat curled on the sofa staring out the window, nursing a cold glass of milk. The stars twinkled down at me and I smirked softly. Santa would not be coming to this house. I was a little too old for that -- not that 22 is old or anything... But I was awaiting my own special Christmas Gift. He had told me to expect it sometime before midnight. Explained that that was all I could expect.

I was a little disappointed that he was not here to receive the gift with me. I always shared everything with him. However, he had said he needed to be at rehearsal with the band...they would be performing at the annual Christmas Bash and they needed to rehearse their only Christmas song. I smiled to myself the words to the song ringing in my ears.

_It’s Christmas and I want everything  
I just can’t wait  
It’s Christmas and I want everything now..._

_Hah...my sentiments exactly..._

_CRASH!_  The sound of something being knocked over came from our bedroom. I scowled and got to my feet.

_What the...?_  I tiptoed across the living room floor and down the hallway to our room. I peered into the darkened room. Feeling around for the light switch, I flicked it on.

_Shit_... the vase that my grandmother had given me when we had gotten engaged was on the floor, broken into several large pieces. I glanced toward the windowsill where I’d placed it until we bought a side table for it to sit on. The curtains were billowing.

“Hmph, silly bastard forgot to close the window before he left...I told him...” Muttering I walked over to the window to close it. As I turned the lock and moved to step back, a shadow loomed behind me. I frowned and began to turn, but before I could see who, or what, was behind me something hit me hard across the back of my head, and stars scattered across my vision as I blacked out.

* * * * *

I couldn’t move. That was the first thought that came to my mind as I regained consciousness. My head ached a little where I'd been hit, but otherwise that part of me was okay. Something cold, and hard, was secured around my wrists, holding my arms above my head -- handcuffs. I was on my back on a bed. Satin sheets were cool against my bare skin.

_Shit...I’m naked..._  I tilted my head squinting, realising a moment later that I had been blindfolded. The sheer material that covered my eyes felt remarkably like the silk scarf that usually dangled from the knob on my dresser drawer. I shivered, cool air passing across my skin. What the hell was going on, that was what I wanted to know. I twisted against the cuffs.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The voice came from my left, a low whispered growl, indistinguishable. I stilled, my breath quickening. I hadn’t even heard anyone enter the room. He -- the intruder was definitely male -- must have been there the whole time. Well, at least since I’d been knocked out. Trembling I strained to hear what he was doing. I could hear footsteps padding closer to the bed, and then the creak of the mattress as he climbed onto the bed.

He moved over me. I could feel his legs brush against mine as he came to rest, strong, muscled thighs straddling my hips; effectively preventing me from struggling. His weight felt familiar but I didn’t have a clue how that could be possible... _unless..._

A hand brushed across my bare breasts causing all coherent thought to flee from my mind. My whole body tensed in apprehension, as I wondered what was going to happen. The hand paused, curving slowly over my right breast. I trembled, holding my breath. Calloused fingertips brushed across my nipple; it stiffened. I moaned at the sensation. A low chuckle filled my ears. Then strong digits clamped down around my nipple forcing a scream from my lips. And then the voice spoke again. Soft, menacing.

“I don’t want to hear any complaints from you. Tonight is my night...” My captor leaned down and brought his teeth to bear against my left breast, sinking them into the delicate flesh just beneath the nipple. I screamed again, bucking under his body, attempting to escape the pain. He maintained his cruel grip, obviously waiting for me to surrender. I sobbed and slumped down on the bed, arms shaking in their bonds. He slowly released his jaw from around my breast and I felt him sit up. I sniffled, fear causing my stomach to churn.

“Don’t hurt me...please...”

Laughter echoed around me, through me. But then he stopped and gently massaged his fingers against my sore nipple.

“Don’t worry. If you’re a good girl, you might just enjoy yourself.” The amusement in his voice was clearly evident. I wasn’t sure whether to be reassured by his tone, or even more scared than I already was. I had no allusions as to what he probably wanted to do to me. What bothered me was that I had no idea who he was and why he was doing this.

This was one of those times; I wished my fiancé hadn’t had to go out with his band. But you know...a Christmas gig is a huge deal. So, he was off in town having a good time while his sweetheart was about to be molested by some crazed rapist, who seemed to have a penchant for bondage.

I have to be honest though, I like bondage too...I like to be made to feel helpless...but only if I know it’s going to happen. Y’know, set up properly with a ‘safe word’. But in my current situation, I had a feeling that that particular luxury was a very far away prospect.

The intruder hadn’t moved the whole time these thoughts had been flying around my head; admittedly it had probably only taken a split second for me to think those things anyways...and he was probably deciding what he was going to do next.

He placed his hands on my sides, his thumbs stroking absently over my hips. Trembling, I held my breath, waiting to feel what he would do. He shifted and I felt his hair, brush across my breasts, and then his lips pressed open-mouthed against my sternum sliding down over my stomach. His grip tightened on my hips as he moved his body so he could force my legs apart and settle himself down in the space he had created.

I gasped as he trailed the tip of his tongue down over the curve of my belly to dip into my navel. He growled against my hot, quivering flesh. I writhed beneath him. He bit me, clamping his teeth into the sensitive lip of skin that edged my belly button. I screamed. He bit down even harder, breaking the skin -- I could feel the blood beading against my skin. Instantly I stilled, fists clenching, unclenching, wrists twisting in their restraints. He let go and gently licked around my navel, murmuring against my skin.

“That’s a good girl...”

Moaning, I fought not to respond to his touch, as he slid a hand from my hip to stroke over my inner thigh. Sliding his hand up my leg, he curled his fingers in my pubes. I whimpered, as he tugged at the curled hairs. A wicked chuckle emanated from him, this time sounding much more recognisable. I bucked my hips and groaned.

“Pierre...” In hindsight, I don’t know whether I was crying out for my absent beau to rescue me from the situation, or whether my cry was directed at my captor. Either way it didn’t change anything and the intruder’s laughter hardened.

“I dunno who this Pierre is, sweetie...but he isn’t here to help you...” He twisted his fingers harder in my pubes dragging a strangled cry from my lips. He snickered. “Fuck. That’s hot.”

I shivered, attempting to twist away from his tormenting touch. He placed his other hand flat on my stomach, holding me still. His palm was hot against my skin, which was slick with my sweat. I swear he would probably leave a scorch mark where his hand pressed against me.

“Don’t move,” he warned, gruffly. My breath hitched in the back of my throat, tears trickled from my eyes moistening the scarf that covered my eyes. He untangled his fingers from my pubic bush and slowly, yet deliberately, dragged the length of his middle finger between the outer folds of my pussy. To my horror -- or perhaps not so much -- I was becoming wet, my juices trickling between my legs and down my thighs. My captor growled in savage delight, as he thrust his probing finger straight up inside my tight hole.

“Fuck me...you’re gettin’ off on this...”

Bucking my hips, I was unable to prevent a moan of pleasure from escaping my lips. He pulled his hand away and slapped me hard across the pussy. I gritted my teeth against the sudden pain. I heard him snort in disdain.

“Can’t have you enjoying yourself too much.”

Trembling I wondered how he would be able to stop that from happening, because I hated to admit but his rough handling was turning me on. He brought his hand back against my pussy and slid his thumb over my slit, searching until he found my clit, flicking it hard. I gasped, clenching involuntarily. He kept his other hand propped on my stomach, still pinning me to the bed.

Then he snarled softly and dipped his head down, nuzzling his lips against my pussy. Stiffening, I felt his teeth graze against my clit then nibble at it lightly. I moaned; he clenched his jaw. I screamed bucking hard, trying to get him to let go of my sensitive nub of flesh. He snarled louder, seizing my hips in a relentless hold, sinking his teeth deeper. Pain and pleasure jolted through my body like electric shocks and my pussy walls contracted violently.

“ _Ahhhhhhhh!!!_ ”

He pulled his mouth away abruptly and slid up my body. I panted heavily, my clit throbbing in pain, as I could feel his rock-solid erection digging into my stomach. He was already undressed; I had no idea how I’d missed that detail -- I mean apart from the fact that I couldn’t see him. Guess I’d been too immersed in the painful sensations he’d been arousing from my body. My captor groaned as he rubbed his massive length slowly against my hot skin.

“Fuck...I can’t wait anymore...I gotta have you...” He leaned down and bit me hard on the side of my neck, his voice a low dangerous purr next to my ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard...you won’t be able to move for a week...”

He shifted his weight, brushing a hand over my blindfolded eyes, as he guided his dick to press between my legs. I moaned, pussy clenching in anticipation. He grunted and suddenly thrust into me roughly, grasping my hips firmly as he pounded his entire length all the way inside me. His girth stretching me, I groaned, my pussy gripping his cock as tightly as possible.

“Fuck...” he groaned. “So, tight...baby...fuck...” He began to move, jerking his hips so each thrust hit my spot in exactly the right place. As he did that, I knew. I knew.

“Pierre...oh god...”

And this time he didn’t correct me. This time, he just moved against me, thrusting slowly, unhurried at first. Then harder, faster, speeding up, building the pressure between us. Sliding his arms under my hips and lifting me, he slammed harder against me. I was on the brink of an orgasm, body shuddering, arms straining in the cuffs, head tilted back as I cried out from the pleasure he was drawing from my body. He speared into me harder, reaching his hand down between our bodies and pinching my clit, snarling savagely.

“Come for me, baby...come for me. Now.”

I screamed, hips jerking hard as I released, body thrashing violently against his. He moved, and moaned my name into my hair as he spent his load a moment later. He held deep inside me for a long moment, body remaining tense above mine. Then, with his flaccid length slipping from my pussy, he sank down, body nestled between my legs letting out a deep, steady breath. My own breaths were unsteady as I came down from my high, arms trembling, body still quivering.

“ _Je t’aime, ’tite ange..._ ” He whispered against my cheek as he carefully removed the silk scarf from my eyes. I blinked up into my captor’s face. He smirked wickedly, then leaned down to capture my lips in the most tender of kisses. Then he lifted his head and smiled lazily into my eyes, as he unlocked the cuffs from my wrists.

“ _Joyeux Noel, mon coeur..._ ”

I blinked at him, and then slapped his arm.

“Pierre...you are so  _evil_!”

He chuckled, pulling me into his arms and holding my head against his chest. I sighed in content, wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his strong body, closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and smiled, murmuring softly as he closed his own eyes.

“Yeah...but I know you wouldn’t have me any other way...”


End file.
